


Seven Years

by DryCereal



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anniversary, M/M, Mornings, Phil's a troll, Pranks and Practical Jokes, hello internet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryCereal/pseuds/DryCereal
Summary: Dan: “Phil plays 'Hello Internet' to wind me up sometimes……. It is the guaranteed way to upset Dan.” Vidcon 2016 Panel – ‘The First Time I Hit Upload’





	

He awoke with a start when the mattress suddenly shifted underneath him. An irritated noise gave way to a happy sigh when the next thing he was aware of was fingers softly carding through his hair.  

“S’nice” he mumbled, still half-asleep. “What time is it?”  

“Time you were awake. Don’t you know what day it is?”

  “Sunday. Day off. Sleepin’.”  

He heard Phil chuckle quietly as his weight shifted closer on the bed before he responded.  

“Not what I meant. Try again.”  

Dan scrunches up his face as he wills his sleep-fogged brain to think clearly. There is one specific date coming up, but -  

“Philllllll… that’s not until Wednesday. Spork. Why’d you wake me up?” He says, equally unable and unwilling to conceal the irritation in his voice at having been woken up seemingly for no reason.  

There’s another noise of protest as Phil bodily rolls him onto his back, and settles, straddling Dan’s thighs so he can’t roll back over and bury his face in the pillows once more, laughing as he does so.  

“Well, I’m glad you remember that at least, but again. Not what I had in mind. Want to give it one more try?”

  “Phil. Either tell me, or let me go back to sleep.”  

“OK Mr Grump. I’ll show you.”  

Moments later there’s an open laptop resting on Dan’s stomach, and before he’s even got his eyes open fully he hears an all-too familiar voice.

_“Hi. My name is….”_

His screech and Phil’s laughter drowns out the rest of the audio as he fights his way free from under Phil’s weight, and slams the laptop shut with a glare.  

“Not funny!”  

“But seven years Dan. There’s stuff all over Tumblr and Twitter already this morning, you should check it out”  

“Really?”  

“Yes!”  

“Thanks for the warning. Today seems like a good day to be offline.”  

“ _Dan_.”

  " _ **Phil**_." 

Phil raises both hands in mock-surrender, still giggling. "All right, all right. I'll go make some breakfast. Meet you on the sofa in five?"

"Sounds like a plan. Gonna need a LOT of coffee if I'm going to be confronted with many many gifs of my 18 year old self"  

"Mmmm. He was cute though." Phil stands up and heads towards the kitchen before Dan hears from partway down the hall "dunno what went wrong...!"

"Oi!!" He's up and out of bed in a flash, catching up to Phil, who's paused to laugh at his own joke, awaiting the inevitable indignant reaction, and giving him a playful shove as he goes through the doorway into the kitchen.  
  
"Take that back!"  
  
  "Nope! Go find us something to watch."

Dan turns into the lounge, smiling despite himself. He turns on the fire, just to warm up the room a little, and as he stands and turns to pick up the TV remote, the Bluetooth speakers switch on automatically before he has chance to do it himself.

He barely has chance to wonder why before they crackle slightly, and start playing the same audio he's already heard once this morning.

“ _ **PHILIP MICHAEL LESTER I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL LITERALLY MURDER YOU!!**_ "

Phil can't keep from dissolving into uncontrollable laughter as he hears Dan storming out of the lounge and stamping down the stairs, yelling insults and cursing with every step, before the bathroom door slams shut and the shower turns on.

Some opportunities are too good to miss.  
He'll make it up to Dan later.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something silly I wrote yesterday, then fell asleep before I could post it last night.
> 
> Honestly, if this wasn't how Dan got woken up yesterday, I'm unstanning Phil. :D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Got another story on the go that should be up soon. Less pranks, more fluff. :)


End file.
